The present invention relates to a traction control in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a traction control by engine torque reduction.
Japanese Patent Application First (unexamined) Publication No. 62-91643 discloses a traction control in a vehicle by engine torque reduction. According to this engine torque reduction control, a portion of the cylinders are disabled by fuelcut operation in response to a slip rate of the vehicle. According to this known system, an arrangement of the cylinders to be disabled is fixed.
An object of the present invention is to improve a traction control of the above kind such that an increase in exhaust gas temperature during split operation of the engine is suppressed in order to prevent deterioration of a catalytic converter.